Monitoring parameters measured in or on the body of humans such as a concentration of a certain substance in a given body fluid has many applications. In particular, the monitoring is crucial in the context of therapies that involve an administration of active substances regulated depending on the value of one or a plurality of physiological parameters. A prominent example is diabetes therapy where the administration of insulin is effected depending on a measured glucose concentration in a body fluid of the patient.
Conventionally, diabetic patients who need to regularly administer insulin have periodically taken measurements (usually four a day) of their glucose level, e.g. using a spot monitoring device such as, for example, a hand held strip-based glucose meter. However, patients measuring their glucose concentration with a spot monitoring device several times per day may temporarily increase their measuring frequency after encountering hypo- or hyperglycemic events to check if they move out of this undesirable condition. This can be done with or without an intervention like ingesting fast acting carbohydrates or taking glucose lowering measures. Such a temporary increase of the measurement frequency will skew the result of any direct arithmetic averaging process applied to the glucose data since the same basic event in time (e.g. the hypoglycemia) is represented by several additional measurements.